


The Family You Choose

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter is more like Tony Stark than he even knows. He finds this out one day while at a conference with Tony Stark.*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 54
Kudos: 503





	The Family You Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Happy middle of your week!
> 
> So I wrote this story loosely based on a situation that happened with me. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! ⬇️
> 
> See end note for my random fact. ;)

Peter tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator began to move. He was late to meet Mr. Stark in the conference room for the lecture they were attending about making more advanced prosthetics. He had ran back to the hotel room in the same building because he had forgotten his badge and then he had gotten distracted talking with someone from housekeeping about how much he appreciated her hard work. There was always time to be kind to another person. Plus she had taken the time to teach him how to fold a fitted sheet which was sure to impress Pepper.

He jumped when the elevator gave a jerk and suddenly stopped moving somewhere between floor 25 and 26. Peter exhaled slowly and glanced around. It was a glass elevator and people could easily see he was trapped. Someone would get help. He pressed all of the emergency buttons still and nothing happened. Peter reached for his phone in his pocket realizing quickly he had left it on his night stand in the hotel room.

_Okay. No problem. Don’t freak. There is no need to panic. This wasn’t an attack. Peter wasn’t in danger. He was fine. Everything was fine._ Peter started to pace as he thought. _Except it wasn’t fine. He hated small spaces ever since he had been trapped under that building. The walls were starting to close in. The air was growing thin. He clawed at his throat as he sat down and put his face against his knees he had drawn up against his chest. He couldn’t lift the building off of himself. It was too heavy. He didn’t have the suit. He wasn’t going to make it out of here alive._

Peter felt the elevator move jolting him out of his panicked induced state. The doors finally opened. He wiped at the tears on his cheeks and stood up on legs that shook underneath him. Peter made his way to the stairs on the 26th floor and found his way to the lobby.

He went up the desk where a gentleman smiled at him kindly, “Can I help you, sir?”

“Can you help me?” Peter started to pace in front of the desk, “CAN YOU HELP ME? YOUR ELEVATOR JUST TRIED TO EAT ME!”

“I’m sorry, what?” The man asked slowly.

“You heard me—NOW I want to know what you’re going to do about it since you said you can help me?” Peter stopped pacing as he responded.

“You seem really young. Can I call someone? I think you’re a bit confused…” The man held up his hands in a gesture that Peter was sure was meant to calm him down.

“No. You know what? You can help me with something else.” Peter told him.

“Ooookkkaaayyy.” The man dragged out the word.

“Give me a tool box and I’ll fix it myself.”

“I don’t think—“

“—That’s right you didn’t think!” Peter didn’t know where he was going with this. He just knew that anytime he was in trouble and said that statement that Mr. Stark always followed up with that response about not thinking.

“But—“

“No. This is where you zip it.” Peter said following Mr. Stark’s example, “If you can keep your property in tip top condition then you should find someone who can. Now get me a tool box, and a refund!”

“Sir, I…”

“This is where you say, yes sir, and do it.” Peter raised a brow.

“Umm. Yes, sir.” The man went away.

Peter turned around and found a laughing Tony Stark behind him recording the whole conversation, “It’s not what you think…”

“So you do listen while I lecture you…” Tony was still grinning.

“The elevator tried to eat me.” Peter said as way of explanation.

“I know. A woman came to tell me that my son was trapped in an elevator. I went to look for you, but you must have already gotten free and I came down to the lobby where I found you yelling at the staff member.”

“What did you say to the woman?” Peter asked.

“What woman?” Tony shrugged.

“The one who told you.”

“I told her that you’re a walking disaster and you’re always getting yourself into trouble.” Tony winked letting Peter know he was joking.

“But did you tell her the truth?” Peter asked shrugging as ifTony’s answer didn’t matter one way or another—except his eyes screamed at Tony that it mattered.

“What truth?” Tony knew he was missing something that Peter must find important enough to not let go.

“Did you tell her I’m just your intern?” Peter asked casually.

Tony shook his head, “I didn’t—I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about correcting her. Of course you wouldn’t want people thinking you’re my kid what with my checkered past. I’m sure I can find her and correct that before it gets out.”

Peter wasn’t used to Tony rambling like this, “No. I didn’t mean it that way.”

A throat cleared behind him and the staff member handed him a tool bag, “Again, sir. I’m so sorry. I’ll process your refund right away!”

“Thank you. It’s the presidential suite.” Peter told him. Tony followed Peter with the tool bag not even pausing to tell the staff member’s whose mouth gaped open in shock that Peter hadn’t paid a dime for this hotel room.

“Pete, where are you going? You aren’t really going to fix the elevator!” Tony gave a small tug on his shirt and Peter turned around.

“I am. I told him I would. I don’t want anyone else getting trapped in there and the walls closing in on them and the air is so thin between floors.” Peter got to work and when a woman came over he smiled, “Maybe take the stairs…This one likes to eat people.”

The woman frowned but did head toward the stairs.

“Stop telling people that! They will think you’re crazy…” Tony told him as they looked at what was going on with the elevator.

“Alright. Talk to me, honey. What ails you?” Peter mumbled.

Tony smiled behind Peter’s back. He hadn’t realized how much Peter paid attention to what he did and said. He sounded just like him at this point. Tony sighed and accepted his fate. They were going to have to fix this elevator.

~

Later that night after they had fixed the elevator and eaten dinner. Pete sat in the living room areaof their suite reading a book. Tony picked up his feet and dropped them on his lap so he could sit down.

“You didn’t tell me what you meant earlier.” Tony told him.

“I’m not embarrassed to be associated with you.” Peter pulled the book out of his face as he said this.

“So then what truth did you want me to tell her?” Tony asked. If Peter hadn’t wanted him to deny it then what was the kid even getting at.

“I wanted to know if you told her I’m not your kid—Because I’m not your kid.”

“Why would I tell her that? You know what I learned a long time ago—You choose your family. It doesn’t have to be the family you’re born into. As far as I’m concerned the woman was right—My son was trapped in the elevator.” Tony told Peter firmly.

A few minutes passed and Tony asked, “You want to go apologize to that staff member for yelling at him, don’t you?”

“I really do.” Peter nodded.

“Better hurry then. I asked and gets off work in an hour.” Tony said casually.

“You knew I would feel bad.” Peter raised a brow.

“You’re my kid.” Tony said simply.

“Thanks for choosing me.” Peter yelled over his shoulder on his way out of the room.

Tony didn’t know why he couldn’t stop smiling today.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I really did get trapped in an elevator at a hotel once. It was a glass elevator and yes everyone could see me freaking out but didn't want to do anything that could help. I did miss out on a round of the competition I was in because I did storm to the lobby to tell them the elevator tried to eat me. My coach found me there explaining that them offering a free drink at the Starbucks would not make up for such a thing. She smoothed things over, but I took the stairs the rest of the trip even though I watched the person repair it. YES, I SAT THERE WITH MY BOOK TO STUDY FOR THE NEXT ROUND OF COMPETITION WHILE THE MAN FIXED IT. *Imagine teenager me sitting on the floor with books and a lap top around me chatting with a repair guy*
> 
> WHICH CONCLUDES--My random fact about me.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> COMMENT BECAUSE IT REALLY DOES HELP ME AS AN AUTHOR AND IT LETS ME KNOW THAT I'M WRITING WHAT YOU GUYS WHAT TO READ.
> 
> KUDOS also make me smile.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
